Déclaration
by inukag9
Summary: Voilà, Nataku est mort, Inuyasha va suivre Kagome mais leur relation ne bouge pas. enfin, je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés mais venez voir quand même. C'est un InuKag et MiroruSango Ah oui, c'est un Oneshot


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Déclaration**

Nous nous trouvons 4 ans plus tard après la mort de Naraku. Kagome a 19 ans désormais et par miracle a réussi ses études malgré ses nombreuses «maladies». Elle commence ses études de médecine et retourne à l'ère Sengoku de temps à autre. Sango et Miroku se sont mariés depuis la mort de Naraku. Shippo, lui garde le village de Kaede. Inu-Yasha a utilisé la perle pour devenir un humain et habite désormais chez Kagome. Tout deux sont heureux mais n'ont pas encore déclaré leur flamme pour autant. Inu-Yasha repousse tous les prétendants de Kagome qui en est très heureuse car ils devenaient un peu trop collants.

Le week-end commença enfin, Kagome et Inu-Yasha décide de rendre une petite visite à Sango, Miroku et Shippo. Ils sautèrent dans le puit et se retrouvèrent dans l'ère Sengoku. Ils arrivèrent au village où Shippo sauta dans les bras de Kagome.

Shippo: KAGOME !!!! Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Kagome: Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué Shippo.

Shippo: Salut Inu-Yasha!

Inu-Yasha: Salut Shippo! T'es pas plus grand que la dernière fois à se que je vois.

Shippo descend des bras de Kagome qui avait des éclairs dans les yeux en fixa Inu-Yasha qui faisait de même: Grrrr! QUOI? Tu veux dire que je suis petit! Et toi…

Sango: Eh bien, c'est très animé ici.

Kagome, Inu-Yasha et Shippo en même temps: Sango! Miroku!

Sango et Miroku: Salut!

Inu-Yasha étonné: Tiens t'as grossi Sango.

Sango en le frappant sur la tête: Imbécile, je suis enceinte, t'as compris.

Inu-Yasha en se massant le tête: Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas la peine de frapper si fort.

Kagome étonné: T'es enceinte! Mais c'est génial! Depuis combien de temps?

Sango un peu gêné: Depuis environ 5 mois maintenant.

Miroku en caressant le ventre de sa femme: Oui et tu dois te ménager ma chérie.

Sango en l'embrassant sur les lèvres: Oui, tu as raison.

Shippo: Et se sera un garçon ou une fille?

Sango: On ne le sait pas, il faut encore attendre 4 mois avant de le savoir.

Shippo complètement perdu: Pourquoi 4 mois?

Inu-Yasha en le frappant sur la tête: Imbécile, le bébé va naître dans 4 mois c'est pour ça. (se tournant vers Kagome) C'est ça, hein?

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse à la réflexion d'Inu-Yasha.

Kagome une goutte derrière la tête: Oui c'est ça.

Inu-Yasha avec un air triomphant: Ah! Tu vois que j'avais raison.

Shippo en le contredisant: Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas sûr de ta réponse alors ça compte pas.

Inu-Yasha en ripostant: Et alors, j'avais quand même raison.

Et ils se disputèrent encore longtemps. Miroku réussit à les séparés non sans mal et décida de lui parler en privé et Sango fit de même avec Kagome.

Du coté d'Inu-Yasha et de Miroku

Miroku curieux: Alors! Tu lui as dis ?

Inu-Yasha rougissant un peu, feignant de ne pas savoir de quoi il parlait: De quoi tu parles?

Miroku: Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile, est-ce que tu as dis à Kagome que tu l'aimais?

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate, regardant ses pied et jouant avec ses doigts: Euh... enfin... je… non…pas encore… je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moment pour lui dire… tu comprends… elle a encore ses études… je veux pas la perturber… elle a beaucoup d'examen… et euh…

Miroku en lui coupant la parole: Arrête de te trouver des excuses. Ca ne prend pas avec moi. Tu as simplement peur qu'elle te rejette, c'est tout. Allez! Avoue!

Inu-Yasha vaincu: C'est bon, j'avoue. Oui j'ai peur de lui dire et alors?

Miroku en criant: ET ALORS? ALORS SI TU NE LUI DIS PAS, ELLE VA PARTIR AVEC UN AUTRE. COMME KOGA PAR EXEMPLE.

Inu-Yasha en criant à son tour: KOGA? JAMAIS IL N'AURA KAGOME! CE LOUP INCAPABLE NE L'AURA JAMAIS.

Voix en donnant un coup de pied sur la tête d'Inu-Yasha: C'est ce que l'on verra minable.

Inu-Yasha en se retournant et en criant: KOGA! Tu m'espionnes maintenant espèce de loup galeux.

Koga indigné: Moi! Espionner un incapable comme toi! Jamais! Et sache que Kagome est ma femme alors va t'en.

Inu-Yasha: Quoi??? Ta femme?? Jamais elle n'épousera un loup comme toi. Jamais tu entends. T'en que je serai vivant, elle ne t'épousera pas.

Puis ils se disputèrent pendant que Miroku essaya de les séparer. ()'

Du coté des filles maintenant

Sango: Alors tu lui as dis ou pas?

Kagome baissa la tête: Non, pas encore.

Sango la secouant un peu: Kagome! Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu vas le perdre!

Kagome au bord des larmes: Je sais. Mais…

Sango: Il n'y a pas de mais Kagome.

Kagome: …

Sango: Kagome! Ca fait 4 ans que tu vis avec lui et tu ne lui as pas encore dit.

Kagome en cherchant des arguments: Bah… tu sais… j'ai plein d'examen… et…

Sango: Ne te cherche pas d'excuse d'accord. Tu lui dis un point c'est tout, compris?

Kagome en lui souriant: Oui, j'ai compris.

Sango en souriant à son tour: Voilà, c'est cette Kagome que j'aime voir.

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire quand soudain Inu-Yasha et Koga atterrir devant elles.

Miroku qui arrivait essoufflé: Ex… excusez-moi… les… filles… mais… je n'ai pas pu… les… retenir…

Sango: Mais pourquoi ils se battent?

Miroku ayant repris son souffle: A ton avis? Toujours pour la même chose. Pour Kagome tiens!

Kagome rougissant à la remarque: Je vais essayer de les séparer. (se tournant vers les deux garçons qui se battent et cria) INU-YASHA!!! KOGA!!! ARRETER!!! C'EST RIDICULE!!!

Mais les garçons n'entendent rien de se que disait Kagome. Soudain…

Kagome cria plus fort que tout à l'heure: J'EN AI MARRE! JE M'EN VAIS!

Les garçon s'arrêtèrent et disent en même temps: Hein? Kagome? Depuis quand t'es là?

Mais elle ne leur répondit pas et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Koga et Inu-Yasha se regardèrent dans les yeux puis se tournèrent le dos.

Miroku: Ah! Enfin! Je commençais à désespérer. Vous vous êtes enfin arrêté.

Inu-Yasha: C'est à cause de ce loup de pacotille que Kagome est partit.

Koga: Non, c'est de ça faute.

Inu-Yasha et Koga se retournant en même temps: Grrrr!

Sango: Mais arrêtez à la fin. C'est à cause de vous deux qu'elle est partit. Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles.

Inu-Yasha et Koga baissèrent la tête. Soudain Koga partit dans le coté opposé de Kagome ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Sango encore sous le choc: Pourquoi… il est … partit… de l'autre côté ?

Inu-Yasha réveillé par ce qu'a dit Sango: Je sais pas mais temps mieux. Je pourrais aller retrouver Kagome sans aucune gêne.

Miroku: Oui. Mais je pense qu'il est l'heure de te déclarer.

Sango et Shippo qui était arrivé pendant la bagarre secouaient leur tête: Oui, oui.

Miroku avec un air sérieux: On va te laisser en privé avec elle.

Soudain, il se retourna vers Sango qui comprit, rien qu'en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha inquiet: Kagome, je te retrouve enfin, tu m'a fais la peur de ma vie, tu sais!

Sango imitant Kagome avec un air désolé: Désolé Inu-Yasha, je ne supportais pas de te voir te battre.

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha la réconfortant: Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que tu n'es rien.

Sango imitant Kagome: Oh Inu-Yasha!

Miroku imitant Inu-Yasha en prenant la main de sa femme: Kagome, je t'aime.

Sango imitant Kagome: Oh, Inu-Yasha, moi aussi je t'aime.

Sango et Miroku rapprochèrent leurs visages et sont sur le point de s'embrasser quand Inu-Yasha les arrêta dans leur élan.

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate: ARRETEZ!!! Vous vous prenez pour qui vous! On ne fera jamais ça!

Miroku: Tu es rouge tomate, donc tu souhaites que ça se passe que ça se passe comme ça. Tu rêves de l'embrass…

Inu-Yasha en lui sautant dessus pour qu'il ne dise pas n'importe quoi: Arrête! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer.

Sango: Inu-Yasha! Lâche mon époux s'il te plaît, mon bébé aura besoin de lui.

Miroku sortit des griffes d'Inu-Yasha grâce à sa femme: Si ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, alors dis nous comment tu penses que ça va se passer.

Inu-Yasha: Je vais la retrouver, m'excuser, elle va me frapper, plus tard elle va se calmer et je lui avouerai que je l'aime.

Miroku: Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va te frapper?

Inu-Yasha: Ouais, car je me suis encore battu. Comme d'habitude.

Sango: Tu devrais aller la retrouver maintenant, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Inu-Yasha: Euh… oui j'y vais.

Puis Inu-Yasha couru pour aller retrouver Kagome sa bien aimée. Après 1/4h il l'a retrouva près du Goshinboku de leur première rencontre. Elle était assise par terre et pleurait. Inu-Yasha s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça. D'abord surprise, elle se laissa faire puis arrêta un peu plus tard.

Inu-Yasha avec une voix douce: Ca va?

Kagome: Oui, maintenant ça va.

Inu-Yasha rougissant légèrement: Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Kagome: Se n'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

Inu-Yasha rouge tomate: Euh… Kagome…

Kagome: Oui?

Inu-Yasha de plus en plus rouge (si c'est possible): Je…je…je voulais te dire que…je… enfin… je… je t'aime, voilà je l'ai dis.

Kagome sous le choc: Tu m'aimes?

Inu-Yasha en ayant retrouvé une couleur normal: Oui, je t'aime. De tout mon cœur, je mourrais pour toi s'il le faut pour prouver que je t'aime. Je ferai n'importe qu…

Kagome l'embrassa pour qu'il arrête de dire n'importe quoi, en plus c'était tellement touchant qu'elle n'a pas pu résister de l'embrasser. Inu-Yasha heureux d'enfin l'embrasser, enroula ses mains sur la taille de sa bien-aimée et Kagome enroula ses bras autour du coup d'Inu-Yasha. Il approfondit le baiser et tous les deux étaient aux anges.

A la fin du baiser.

Kagome collant son front à celui d'Inu-Yasha: Je t'aime moi aussi Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha en chuchotant plus pour lui que pour Kagome: Ca c'est mieux passer que prévu.

Kagome en se détachant de lui: Quoi?

Inu-Yasha: Non, rien. Je parlais à moi-même. (rire nerveux) Ahahahahah

Kagome pas très convaincu: Ah…

Voix: Je crois que j'ai perdu cette fois, et pour de bon.

Inu-Yasha et Kagome se retournèrent: Koga!

Koga: Ouais. A ce que je vois cette imbécile a réussi à conquérir ton cœur.

Inu-Yasha: C'est toi qui n'avait aucune chance. En plus, t'es partit du mauvais côté tout à l'heure.

Koga: Je sais, je mettais trompé de côté. (se tournant vers Kagome) J'espère qu'on restera amis.

Kagome en lui souriant: Bien sûr qu'on reste amis.

Miroku sortant des buissons suivi de Sango et de Shippo: Ah… C'était une très belle déclaration.

Inu-Yasha, Kagome et Koga sursautèrent: D'où sortiez-vous?

Shippo: Des buisson, pourquoi? (bah oui, quel question --)

Inu-Yasha, Kagome et Koga une goutte derrière la tête: Ah…

Sango avec des étoiles dans les yeux: C'est magnifique comme déclaration. J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux.

Koga: Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je dois y aller. Au revoir

Miroku: Ca c'est partir aussi vite que le vent.

Sango: Oui. Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Kagome: Bon, je pense qu'on doit y aller Inu-Yasha.

Inu-Yasha: Oui allons-y. A bientôt les amis.

Kagome: Oui, à bientôt.

Sango, Miroku et Shippo: Au revoir, revenaient vite nous voir.

Inu-Yasha et Kagome: Promis.

Et ils sautèrent dans le puit.

4 mois plus tard, la veille où Inu-Yasha et Kagome retourneront voir Sango pour l'accouchement. Ils sont près du Goshinboku.

Inu-Yasha: Kagome, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Kagome: Je t'écoute.

Inu-Yasha rougissant un peu en posant un genou à terre et sort un petit écrin noir avec une bague à l'intérieur: Kagome, voudrais-tu me donner ta main?

Kagome émue pas sa demande: Je… bien sûr que oui je veux t'épouser.

Inu-Yasha lui mis la bague au doigt de Kagome puis l'embrassa passionnément.

Inu-Yasha: Je t'aime.

Kagome: Je t'aime moi aussi.

Le lendemain à l'ère Sengoku.

Voix: Ouinnnn!!! Ouinnnn!!!

Miroku: Ca y est, je suis papa.

Kagome: Félicitation Miroku!

Inu-Yasha: Ouais félicitation!

Shippo: Tu vas l'appeler comment ton fils.

Sango: On avait pensais à l'appeler…

Miroku: Hibiki!

Kagome: C'est joli comme prénom. Il lui va bien.

Inu-Yasha: Au faite, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Miroku, Sango et Shippo: Quoi?

Kagome: Inu-Yasha et moi allons…

Inu-Yasha: Nous marier.

Miroku: Mais c'est super comme nouvelle.

Sango: Et depuis quand vous avez décidé de vous marier.

Inu-Yasha: Hier soir.

Shippo: Bah… félicitation à vous deux.

Kagome en le prenant dans ses bras: Merci mon Shippo.

Ils fêtèrent la naissance d'Hibiki jusqu'au soir quand Inu-Yasha et Kagome retournèrent dans leur époque.

10 ans plus tard, Inu-Yasha et Kagome se sont mariés et on eu un enfant: Saori, leur fille âgée de 9 ans. Miroku et Sango ont eu leur deuxième enfant: Dita, leur fille âgée de 8 ans.

Quand à Shippo, lui, a grandi et protège le village de Kaede.

Fin du chapitre. Alors? Envoyez-moi vos com!


End file.
